jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zootopia
“''Welcome to the urban jungle.” ―Tagline 'Zootopia' (named 'Zootropolis' in some countries) is a 2016 American computer-animated buddy-cop comedy and noir film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is co-directed by Byron Howard (''Bolt and Tangled), Rich Moore (Wreck-It Ralph) and Jared Bush (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero), and produced by Clark Spencer (Lilo & Stitch, Bolt and Wreck-It Ralph), and it's the 55th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. It was released on March 4, 2016, and February 10, 2016 in France. Plot Zootopia is a gleaming metropolis populated by anthropomorphic mammals, divided in several districts including Sahara Square, Tundratown, Little Rodentia and Rainforest District. One day, Judy Hopps, a rabbit from rural Bunnyburrow, fulfills her dream of joining the Zootopia Police Department as the first rabbit officer, however she is regularly assigned parking duty by Chief Bogo. During one of her shifts, she is manipulated by Nick Wilde, a con artist fox. Hopps unlawfully arrests Duke Weaselton at Little Rodentia and is reprimanded by Bogo until Mrs. Otterton, an otter, arrives pleading help on locating her missing husband, one of the many recently missing mammals. To Bogo's dismay, Hopps volunteers and agrees to resign if she cannot solve the case within 48 hours. With Wilde as a key witness of Mr. Otterton's disappearance, Hopps locates the fox and coerces him to assist her with the investigation lest he be charged with tax evasion, which he openly admitted and Judy recorded with her carrot pen. After acquiring Mr. Otterton's license plate number from Mystic Springs Oasis, Hopps and Wilde track the vehicle from the Department of Mammal Vehicles to Mr. Big, an arctic shrew crime boss in Tundratown. Mr. Big spares their lives after learning that Hopps had rescued his daughter earlier, and informs the pair that Mr. Otterton is his florist and had gone savage and attacked his chauffeur Manchas, a black jaguar. Hopps and Wilde locate Manchas at his home in the Rainforest District. Manchas mentions "Night Howlers" were responsible for the attack on him before he goes savage and chases the pair before they apprehend him. When Bogo and his reinforcements arrive, Manchas disappears. Bogo demands Hopps to resign, but Wilde takes a stand, insisting they have 10 more hours to solve the case. As the pair leave the Rainforest District, Hopps learns from Wilde that he was bullied by prey animals as a pup and resolved to live out the fox stereotype as defiance. Wilde realizes that the city's traffic camera system may have captured how Manchas disappeared, and the pair consult Assistant Mayor Bellwether. They identify the captors as wolves, hence "Night Howlers". Hopps and Wilde locate Cliffside Asylum detaining the missing, savaged mammals (including Mr. Otterton) and discover Mayor Lionheart consulting with a doctor about their condition. The pair escape with the evidence and the police swarm the area, arresting Lionheart. Having developed a friendship with Wilde throughout the case, Hopps requests that he joins the ZPD and become her partner, which Wilde happily considers. However, during a press conference, a pressured Hopps describes the savaged mammals' condition as them reverting to their natural instincts. This seemingly confirms Hopps's bigotry against foxes to Wilde, who angrily walks out on her offer. When fear and discrimination against predators spreads across Zootopia, a guilt-ridden Hopps resigns. During this time, Gazelle holds a peaceful protest and publicly asks for the harmonious Zootopia she loves and cherish to be restored. Back in Bunnyburrow, Hopps learns that "Night Howlers" are flowers that have a severe psychotropic effects on mammals, and that her parents use them to protect their crops. Hopps returns to Zootopia and reconciles with Wilde. They locate Weaselton and learn that he has been collecting Night Howlers for a secret laboratory. The pair find the lab and find ram scientists creating a Night Howler serum which have been injected into predators via dart guns. Hopps and Wilde race to the ZPD with the evidence, but the rams pursue them. Just short of the ZPD, the pair encounter Bellwether who insists she takes the evidence. Realizing she is the mastermind of the conspiracy, Hopps and Wilde try to flee, but are knocked into a pit by her ram henchmen. Bellwether shoots a Night Howler dart from the evidence case at Wilde and frames a call for help to the ZPD. Wilde apparently becomes savage and corners Hopps, but it turns out the pair were acting in order to trick Bellwether into openly admitting her species-supremacist scheme to take over Zootopia and rid it of all predators, and that they replaced the dart gun ammo with blueberries from Hopps' farm. With Bellwether's monologue recorded on Judy's carrot pen, the ZPD arrive and arrest her and her accomplices. Some months later, Hopps is reinstated into the ZPD. The savaged mammals are cured. Wilde joins the ZPD as the first fox officer and Judy's new partner. The final scene has all of Zootopia attending Gazelle's concert. Cast * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a rabbit * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a red fox * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, a cape buffalo * Jenny Slate as Bellwether, a sheep * J. K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart, an African lion * Nate Torrence as Clawhauser, a cheetah * Shakira as Gazelle, a gazelle * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a rabbit * Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a rabbit * Tommy "Tiny" Lister as Finnick, a fennec fox * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a weasel * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an arctic shrew * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox * Raymond S. Persi as Flash, a three-toed sloth * Tommy Chong as Yax, a yak * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton, an otter * Jesse Corti as Manchas, a black jaguar * Katie Lowes as Dr. Badger, a honey badger * John DiMaggio as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., an African elephant * Peter Mansbridge as Peter Moosebridge, a moose * Mark "Rhino" Smith as Officer McHorn, a rhinoceros * Kristen Bell as Priscilla, a three-toed sloth * Leah Latham as Fru Fru, an arctic shrew * John Lavelle as Mouse Foreman * Rich Moore as Doug, a ram * Byron Howard as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, a kudu, and Travis, Gideon Grey's weasel friend. * Jared Bush as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, an oryx * Josh Dallas as Frantic Pig * Gita Reddy as Nangi, an elephant * Fuschia! as Drill Sergeant, a polar bear * Zach King as a wolf